


【AC】【PWP】喝酒不适量，恶魔两行泪

by maifeng



Series: 辛老师 [2]
Category: Good Omens, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maifeng/pseuds/maifeng





	【AC】【PWP】喝酒不适量，恶魔两行泪

这是一个不熟练的天使弱攻×一个很熟练的恶魔受的故事。

这事大概发生在了世界末日开始的十一年前，也就是Crowley去找Aziraphale商量这事的当天晚上。

这事到底怎么发生的，俩人一个也没记住，只知道等Aziraphale意识到问题的时候，他俩起码已经喝了五瓶Crowley带来的教皇新堡产区红酒。

“Crowley，我觉得我应该清醒一下。”此时，他俩已经趴在了天使平时放书的长桌上，没几秒钟，那桌子就变成了一张大床，填满了除了书以外的一大块场地。

“不，不用在意，顺其自然就好。”Crowley呛了一声，伸出细长的腿将迷迷糊糊的天使勾的弯下腰来，含住了他软乎乎的嘴唇。

酒精麻痹了天使的神经，或许，他随着Crowley的动作含吮着Crowley的嘴唇，嘬的声声作响，仿佛要从唇间滤出甘美的酒液。

“Angel，要不要试试这里。”迷迷糊糊的天使感觉到自己的手指被拉住塞进了一个柔软湿热的地方，他忍不住低头去看，却看Crowley不知道什么时候已经将自己的裤子脱掉，露出了白皙的臀，以及刚刚自己还将手指插入其中的嫩红的穴口。

“我们……我们不能这样。”天使的舌头仿佛打了结，他有些慌张向后退了一步，又被Crowley的腿勾住腰拉了回来。

“没关系，我们可以尝试一下，”Crowley再次拉过Aziraphale的手指，这次更深入些，突然Aziraphale发现身下的恶魔颤抖了下身子，声音变的低哑起来，“对，就那里，是我的敏感点，Angel，你来试试看。”

手指被放开，Aziraphale觉得害羞极了，他闭着眼开始用手指在Crowley的穴眼里游走，他甚至觉得自己是将手指塞进了一枚即将成熟的牡蛎里。

“啊……”突然，恶魔不加掩饰的呻吟炸响在了他耳边，可怜的Aziraphale吓得像触电一样猛的抽回了手，他睁开眼，恶魔卧在他身下，正用手有一搭没一搭地套弄着自己挺立的阴茎，是两根，这几乎让有些酒醒的天使吓得落荒而逃，但他的手腕却被掌控住了。

“跑什么，又不操你，现在，Fuck me！”恶魔敞开了双腿，再次勾住了天使的腰，他有些烦躁，干脆直接把天使的裤子变没了，然后便看到了天使胯间本来应该什么都没有的地方高高挺立的阴茎，“Angel，你也兴奋了吧，快来，现在立刻，上我！”

红发恶魔的声音永远深藏诱惑，更别说，现在天使的大脑依然存在着酒精，他颤巍巍地将自己的阴茎塞进了那个遍布着莹莹水光的穴口，然后不由自主的发出慨叹，太……暖和了，太……紧窒了，他的大脑里蹦出了一个不太和谐的词语。

“Angel，动。”恶魔依然在不断诱惑着他，声音越发低沉沙哑。

天使害羞的动了起来，甚至一点花样都没有，直来直往的破开柔软的嫩肉，挺进了更深的地方。

Crowley张着嘴，他没想到天使虽然没什么技术，但阴差阳错的每次都顶到了最柔软的地方，这让他有些吃不消，他的双腿软了下去，从喉咙里爆发出了一声声带着痛叫的低吟。

这可吓了Aziraphale一跳，他几乎就要抽身而逃，可那柔软的肉壁却紧紧的夹住了他，他只好“不由自主”地继续操弄着恶魔。

“Crowley，我是不是弄疼你了？我们停下来好不好？”他有些哽咽，低声询问着，可身下却还忍不住大力的挺动。

“没有……没有的事，”被操的腿软的恶魔第一次尝到了自作自受的感觉，他从牙缝里挤出了两个字，“……，继续。”

“那你……要是疼了就叫我。”天使紧张地深呼吸着，他发现恶魔开始大口喘气，兴许他是太热了，热心的天使拆开了恶魔的衣领，恶魔白皙的皮肤上已经布满了汗水和微微的红。

Crowley的墨镜下，平日缩的和人类一样小的金瞳已经扩散开来，他的鼻尖上挂着汗水，墨镜的镜面上也蒙了层雾气。

但他能听到天使在哭，天使一边哭，一边用带着哭腔的声音在说话：“Crowley，好爽……怎么办？我会不会堕落了？”

天使的哭腔太特别，Crowley几乎觉得自己半边身子都被酥没了，可尽管如此，穴眼里的那根阴茎还是没有停下，依然在不断扩张着他，很好。

Aziraphale听着Crowley低沉的喘息声，却没有听到愉快的呻吟，或者说爱？

“我不称职，没办法让你舒服。”天使一边哭一边大力的绕着圈子捅弄磨蹭着。

“Angel……你……喔……NO……哪里不可以……啊！”Crowley是真没想到天使的动作会这么狂野，敏感点被反复戳弄过，在第三次后，Crowley就齐齐爆发，浊白的精液溅的到处都是，甚至沾染在了天使的下巴上，和他的头发倒是相得益彰。

而这也把天使吓了一跳，他这些年什么书都看过，一些基本的常识还是懂些的，一定是他技术不好，Crowley才早泄的，于是我们的天使更加的卖力了。

此时，若是我们的Crowley会读心术的话，或许他早就抄起书来打人了，当然前提这个人不是Aziraphale，所以他依然还在承受着已经哭成泪人的天使的操弄。

Crowley几乎控制不住自己想要翻白眼了，明明被操的是他，为什么操他的天使却哭的不行。

“不要再哭了，你不会堕落的，现在赶紧操我，快点。”Crowley的语气急躁了起来。

天使抹了抹眼泪，他柔软的双手按住了恶魔的膝窝，蛇的柔软身体，很轻易的让他将恶魔的双腿按到了头边。

开始了下一轮的操弄。

我们始终不知道，那晚到底进行到了几点，只知道最后的最后，天使又哭了，他趴在恶魔的怀里，哭着说自己不小心射在了恶魔的身体里。

还一直在问恶魔自己会不会因此而堕落，恶魔只好反复安慰他，这不仅不会堕落还会因此而受到夸奖，因为他可以在自己的业绩上添上一笔，打败一个恶魔。

最后，哭的直打嗝的天使安安稳稳地在恶魔怀里睡着了，恶魔轻轻松松打了个响指收拾了一切。

——The End——


End file.
